December 17, 2021
by kazorashi
Summary: "Latest news, there has been a homicide in South Park's community. FBI are looking into it. We'll bring you updates about tonight's tragic event as we figure out more of what's going on. Tom, back to you."


December 17, 2021

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park at all. Do I wish I did? … Just a little bit.**

(_A/N: This came from a little spur of the moment kind of thing.)_

* * *

Wendy Testaburger was the perfect kind of girl. She had the friends, the best friends, the guy friends, the boyfriends, the looks, the grades, the attitude, the money, and the will. She had everything. _Everything_.

Kenny hated her for it.

For all the things that just came to her, Kenny had to work for it all.

Wendy did not have to break a sweat into passing a class. It just came natural to her. Kenny had to work twice as hard as everyone else without them knowing how much he struggled into getting a decent grade. Enough to make sure he had a ticket out of South Park.

Wendy did not have to work hard into getting friends, like Bebe, Stan, and Kyle. People naturally came to like her fierce attitude and cute personality. Their like for her was genuine. The like people held for Kenny was shallow. Not full. But he was liked, the only liked he knew was that being of a Sex God in the school. No one truly cared.

Kenny knew well that everyone would choose Wendy over him in a heartbeat. Why _would _they choose _him_ over _her_? The idea was impossible. Wendy was everyone's ticket to ever getting out of South Park and making something of themselves. Wendy was her own ticket. She had the little brother who had the future of being a successful soccer player, her parents pretty much kept South Park in check.

He hated the girl.

And yet, when she was by herself… Kenny couldn't help but notice the far off look she had. One that once held pure happiness quickly faded into a dull and sad world, almost cruel. Her body that once emitted a charismatic aura disappeared as if she was never there. As if Wendy herself was non-existing. That Wendy…Kenny didn't know what to think. He didn't know if he should hate her.

It confused the blonde to no end.

Why was she like that? Didn't she have everything anyone's wanted? Didn't she just have everything? She should be happy, content. Wendy had the money, friends, best friends, guy friends, boyfriends, the looks, the grades, the attitude, the money, and the will.

Why was she unhappy?

Wendy had the family.

* * *

December 17, 2021

**6:58 A.M.**

_Friday_

…

..

.

Seven.

From the first seat, closest to the window. That's where usually she sat. And Kenny was seven far seats away from Wendy's usual seat today. Not that he counted how many seats he sat away from her every day.

Just today.

Today, he decided to sit by the window so that the scenery outside would distract him from looking elsewhere in the class. Preferably, his blue eyes tried to ignore a purple sweater, black skinnies, dark gray uggs, and a pink beret on top of raven black hair.

Anyways, Kenny had decided to come to class early today to talk in secret with the teacher about how he could raise his grade up from a C. Unexpectedly early. There was only he in the classroom.

When low and behold, the one person he tried to avoid looking at today because he hated her so much walked through the broken door in all her glory. In gray sweats, a strappy, thin lavender tank top that hugged her skin, and brown boots. With mascara running down her face, purple lips, rosy cheeks, pink nose, blue fingertips and a large, blue and purple bruise on her chest.

Kenny didn't know what to think of Wendy at that moment. She looked so broken and troubled. So _tired_. So of course it was a mistake when the first thing he said was;

"The hell Burger? It's like one-hundred degrees below zero, it's snowing, and you walk to school in a _tank top_? The fuck's your problem? Do you want to freeze to death?" Wendy's steel eyes blinked at Kenny. And the blonde found himself sweating under her blank, confused stare. _'Oops. That didn't…come out right.' _After a second or two, the raven haired girl had burst out laughing. Kenny lifted a very thin brow. _'Okaaay?'_

"Haha! Oh gosh that's hilarious! Ahahah! Hahahah! K-Kenny, y-you're too much!" Wendy choked out, holding her sides. She was literally rolling. That was definitely _not_ the reaction Kenny had expected from the Vice President of the class.

"_Why _are you laughing, crazy bitch?" _'Did South Park finally get to her? Is she going insane?'_ The blonde in the room felt pretty insulted. Wendy, who tried to regain her breath, grinned.

"That's why people like you are going to make something out of themselves. People like me?" Wendy pointed to herself before sighing. Shaking her head, Wendy sat down in her usual seat. The girl didn't continue what she was going to say. Kenny suddenly found the seven seats a terrible distance away. He waited for her to say something, but the silence was getting to him.

"What do you mean people like yo—?" Before Kenny could finish, Wendy's head flopped down on the table desk with a loud bang.

"Kenny?" Wendy whispered. Kenny being Kenny, who died every day, picked up on her quiet voice that most people probably wouldn't be able to hear. The tone in her suddenly fragile voice sent a tremor throughout his lanky body. There was a tight squeeze in his chest and tightened even more when Wendy continued. "I've always wondered…what is it about me that you hate?"

'_I can think of a lot of things.'_ Kenny mentally told himself. Arching his head in a position where he could see Wendy better without moving, Kenny took another good look at her.

Wendy, whose head was lying on the desk covered by her arm, was shivering. Kenny's eyes stayed on the width of Wendy's small shoulders and a frown etched its way onto his face. Had she always been so small? The Wendy whose presence in the room was bigger than Cartman's? Wendy's shoulders shook and Kenny even thought about offering his jacket to her until he shook that thought away.

'_No way. Bebe? Sure, not her though.'_ Kenny's cold eyes traveled down Wendy's body. She looked thin. Thinner than usual, but Kenny cast that thought aside. Every girl seemed to look thinner than usual these days, with all those diets going on. To this day, Kenny swore never to go on diet, knowing what hunger felt like.

Continuing down, it was until Kenny reached soles of Wendy's boots that he knew automatically she was crying. It wasn't just her shoulders, Wendy's entire body shook heavily and that's when his ears picked up the small sound of a sob.

It made Kenny's heart throb painfully and it was like fire going through his veins. One thing was known throughout South Park. It was one of the more popular facts.

Wendy Eliza Testaburger never cried. Ever.

So when Kenny saw her shaking, heard her crying, the blonde felt his body move against his will to be by her side. On his way, Kenny took off his large, orange (and beat-up) parka. He placed the jacket on Wendy's shoulders almost wanting for her to stop shaking. The minute his hand brushed Wendy's skin, he pulled back automatically.

Wendy was like ice. The very touch of it. And it scared Kenny.

"B-Burger?" Kenny asked in a soft voice, hating himself for it. Hating his want to help her, his need to help her. Hating himself as he continued to worry for her sake. "A-are you okay?"

Wendy slowly sat up to a slouch position and turned her head to face the blonde. Pulling the parka closer to her, Wendy gave a broken smile. Kenny clenched his fist, sitting in the desk right beside her. He hated that smile more than he hated himself this very moment.

Something was obviously wrong with the poorest kid in school.

"You didn't answer my question Kenny." She remarked with a heavy breath, drying her tears with a hand. Wendy even tried to wipe off her mascara. "So before I answer yours, you will answer mine."

That was possibly the only moment Kenny saw any of the Wendy he knew then in this moment. That will of hers… That will which he hated. And just like a timer, it set his bomb off.

"I hate everything about you." Kenny spat spitefully. "You have the friends Wendy. You have the best friends, the guy friends, the boyfriends, the looks, the grades." Kenny listed each thing with more spite than before. "The attitude." Kenny sneered. "And the money." Kenny grinded his teeth against each other tasting his own bitterness being chipped of little by little. "You have the will. You always have to get something done and done your way. You have everything Wendy. That's why I hate you.

"You have everything. _Everything_. And look at me." Kenny pointed to himself cruelly and unconsciously as he continued his rant of why he hated her. For a moment, Kenny's blue eyes caught Wendy's steel gaze on him, taking in everything. He hated _that_ too. "No matter what I do, good or bad, it's never going to be as great as you. Or what you do. You have a life, and you don't even fight for it! Why do I have to be the one who gets hungry while you have a meal every day?"

Kenny couldn't stop himself. With every little thing he said, he saw Wendy's eyes shrink back in what he was pretty sure was fear.

For a moment, and Kenny would deny it for the rest of his life, Kenny hated himself more than he hated the beautiful broken girl before him. Who sat quietly, patiently, and seemingly knowingly.

"I hate everything about you Wendy. You're perfect in every fucking way in every way possible and _fuck_, you don't even have to try." Kenny slammed a fist onto the desk, its angry sound echoing throughout the empty classroom. By now, Kenny was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath from the earlier explosion.

Kenny glared at Wendy. "Well? Aren't you going to say something to me?" He questioned. Kenny took note on how soft his tone sounded and he wondered if _he_ was the one going insane. But she just looked at him. Just staring, her gray eyes searching him. It was the first time Kenny felt naked with clothes on. He took another good look at Wendy.

She had stopped shaking, so his jacket must've worked in some way. Butterflies swarmed in Kenny's stomach at the thought. Ignoring that feeling, Kenny studied her face.

Wendy had successfully wiped away her tear stains and mascara from her face, like she had never been crying in the first place. In the fluorescent light that the classroom held, Kenny noticed strangely that Wendy's skin looked smoother. And brighter. Also very creamy if you touched it. Kenny also noticed that her lips retained that pink color that was previously blue from the cold. It made Wendy look only a _little _bit kissable. Just a little bit. Her charcoal hair, rich and deep in its own darkness clashed so well to bring out Wendy's eyes. Squinting, Kenny saw that there was a little bit of baby blue in them.

Kenny was breathless.

"Kenny… Is my mascara off?" She squeaked suddenly. The air around them had grown uncomfortable (at least to him) and stiffly, Kenny nodded his head, swiping few golden locks out of his sight. A small giggle escaped Wendy before tears started falling down her face.

It was when Kenny's eyes reached her chest that he remembered she had a large bruise black as night on her skin. His eyes widened and looked at Wendy desperately and automatically _knew_. Kenny willed his body to move to comfort the raven beauty but it hadn't. It wasn't listening to him again.

So Kenny just continued to watch tears fall down from Wendy's face. Her smile was faint but Kenny noticed it there. He noticed how hard she was at trying to be strong. He saw it. He always saw it.

And maybe that was the only thing he hated about Wendy Eliza Testaburger.

'_Fuck.'_ Kenny berated himself harshly. How was he supposed to know that Wendy was being abused? She clearly didn't show it, no matter when or where. But now Kenny wondered; _'How long?'_

Too long.

Wendy sniffed and wiped her eyes roughly before looking at Kenny again. "You know Kenny, you're wrong. I won't be able to leave South Park. I'll never leave this cow-town." Wendy spoke with assurance and the blonde boy didn't like how she was confident in that decision at all. "You're going to be the one to leave this town Kenny. And you'll be the one doing great things. Want to know why Ken?" Wendy asked. Weakly, Kenny nodded.

"Because you're right about me. I don't have to fight to get all those things. Keeping them is no problem either. That's why I envy you."

"What?" Gasped Kenny, bewildered at that fact. _'Envy me? The fuck for?'_

"If I were to choose between you and me, I'd pick you. Because you know how to survive and you know how not to give up." Wendy gave another small smile Kenny's way. With the window at her back, Kenny saw how the snow lightly fell and somehow gave a new perspective to Wendy's smile.

It was frail, gentle, genuine, and loving.

Zipping the parka up, Wendy's hands found its way to the sleeves.

"Is it okay if I wear your jacket today?" Wendy asked. Dully, Kenny nodded and just continued to sit and stare at her.

"Wendy. Do you really envy me?" The blonde asked curiously, his hate for Wendy drastically falling and somehow Kenny saw her in a new, loving light.

"Yeah, I do envy you." She confirmed while nodding her head.

'_Huh…imagine that now.' _He lightly gave a small smile Wendy's way. It felt awkward to give _Wendy_ a smile. Kenny wasn't sure if his body was used to the sudden change yet. "I'm sorry Wendy. I guess I don't hate you all that much after all." Wendy beamed at this, encouraging Kenny to smile wider.

"That's nice. Hey Ken."

"Yeah?"

"I've always liked you." Wendy grinned before facing forward to the blackboard.

As if on cue, the teacher entered the classroom, surprised. Surprised that Kenny was at school so early. Surprised that Wendy was wearing Kenny's known parka. And surprised that Kenny was actually smiling at Wendy. Kenny was known to hate the girl for reasons no one knew. Kenny sat there, his attention now on the teacher, surprised that he walked in the moment Wendy laid eyes on the blackboard.

'_It's like she knew he would. Like an instinct.'_ Kenny completely forgot what he was going to ask the teacher and just looked at Wendy with adoration on glued to his face. By now, Wendy and the teacher were engaged in a conversation about today's politics and Wendy's smile seemed brighter than usual. Her steel eyes caught Kenny's for a brief moment, and for one last time, Wendy shared a smile with him.

A secret smile.

One that Kenny knew was reserved for him and him only. That itself knocked the wind out of Kenny and the blonde blushed before looking away. Wendy looked to the teacher again and continued on their conversation.

To this day, Kenny denies it. But Wendy had a _really _beautiful smile.

* * *

December 17, 2021

**11:54 P.M.**

_Friday_

"_Latest news, there has been a homicide in South Park's community. FBI are looking into it. We'll bring you updates about tonight's tragic event as we figure out more of what's going on. Tom, back to you."_

…

..

.

December 18, 2021

**12:01 A.M.**

_Saturday_

"_It was just confirmed that a house on Rich Street has been victim to a homicide. We're not sure how many people have died or have been injured. We don't have any names, but the FBI are looking into it and we'll get the latest to you very soon."_

…

_.._

_._

December 18, 2021

**12:31 A.M. **

_Saturday_

"_We have just now the latest news on the homicide that happened on Rich Street. Yes, yes… Four people have died. Not more is said, but keep put. We'll give the latest news on the homicide."_

…

_.._

_._

December 18, 2021

**7:34 A.M.**

_Saturday_

"_Onto today's breaking news. South Park's well known Testaburger family died last night around 11:34 P.M. We're not too sure on details, FBI hasn't let out much but we do know that father of two, Matt Testaburger had killed his wife, Eliza April Testaburger, and two children. Wendy Eliza Testaburger, an 18 year old girl who attended South Park High School and a little boy, Ryan Matt Testaburger, age 7...wait, no, 8, who attended South Park Elementary School."_

…

..

.

December 18, 2021

**8:02 A.M.**

_Saturday_

"_It's been confirmed that husband and father of two, Matt Testaburger killed his family due to an overdose of several steroids and pain killers. Yes, also, FBI has just let out the family had been victim to his abuse for several years now. And…wait, excuse me… Ah, Matt Testaburger first shot his wife after binding her hands to the kitchen door. _

"_And it seems that the older sister Wendy Testaburger, yes, it's been confirmed just now that she took a bullet to the head, protecting the youngest child of the household who died shortly after several shots to the abdomen. After, the family seemed to have been placed neatly alongside each other on a mattress with a Bible in each of their hands. After that, Matt Testaburger seemed to have hung himself in the living room outside._

"_We'll bring you more of the latest news of last night's homicide. Back to you Tom."_

:::::::

Stan turned off the television set and looked at the screen blankly.

Kenny, Kyle, and Eric had spent the night on Friday for their regular hang out.

Kenny always like Friday's the best. He didn't have to go home for the night, and it seemed to be the only night where he didn't die off usually. The Boys had spent their night throwing popcorn, playing video games and eating the skin off of KFC's chicken. As usual, they popped in a movie before dozing off to sleep.

Kyle had suggested _Glory_ whereas Eric wanted to watch _Captain America_. And as usual, they bickered which one was the better to watch. Kenny could remember how happy he was before Stan turned on the television. And for the rest of the night, it blurred together.

The only thing the four of them remembered was being glued to the screen of Stan's flat screened TV set, watching intently and anticipating what they hoped wasn't true.

No one had said anything. Even Eric kept his mouth shut.

"_Yeah, I do envy you."_

"_I won't be able to leave South Park."_

"_I've always liked you."_

"_If I were to choose between you and me, I'd pick you."_

"_Is it okay if I wear your jacket today?"_

"_Kenny… Is my mascara off?"_

'_I wonder if there was…any meaning to those.'_ Kenny pondered to himself. The blonde felt empty, like Stan's living room had grown two sizes bigger. Everywhere seemed too spacious and…cold. Before Kenny knew it, sobs escaped his lips.

He had been the first to cry. Stan followed shortly after. Their cries had been the loudest in South Park. Kyle, who did his best to restrain from crying, let out a soft sob and brought a hand to his face so no one would see him. Eric himself felt a tear or two fall down.

'_I don't believe this…'_ Was Kenny's last thought before the week blurred together as one day.

* * *

December 24, 2021

**12:38 P.M.**

_Friday_

..

.

"_In memory of Matt Testaburger;_

_A husband and father of two;_

_March 3, 1973 – December 17, 2021"_

..

.

"_In memory of Eliza April Renée-Testaburger;_

_A caring and loving mother of two;_

_April 1, 1973 – December 17, 2021"_

..

.

"_In memory of Wendy Eliza Renée-Testaburger;_

_Intelligent and diligent, loving and caring of others;_

_February 14, 2003 – December 17, 2021"_

..

.

"_In memory of Ryan Matt Renée-Testaburger;_

_An energetic bundle of joy with a huge smile;_

_December 17, 2013 – December 17, 2021"_

..

.

Kenny watched as the caskets lowered into the ground. Wendy's family had decided to bury all of them together because they believed the father had loved them first before he hated them. Kenny wondered if that was true, but it didn't help at how he was disgusted with the fact that he was buried with them.

'_Not like he deserves it. They're good people.'_ Kenny watched at the yellow lily floated down to join Wendy in dirt. Before the ceremony, Kenny had gotten the chance to see Wendy's face. A smile joined him. She had been as beautiful as ever. _'But so pale. And dead.'_ Kenny reminded himself.

Shaking his head, Kenny walked along the streets of an empty South Park. It was snowing and he should have been inside somewhere, but Kenny felt the need to be closer to Wendy somehow. In some way. He scoffed and let out a breath of air.

"Imagine that, me attending a funeral that's not even mine, eh?" Kenny chuckled bitterly to himself and closed his eyes. Kenny felt them to be heavy, and if he opened them, he would openly cry out in public. _'She's gone Kenny-boy. Time to get over it.'_ Kenny dug into his memory a week ago and replayed his last moment with Wendy over and over again until one line stuck out to him.

"_If I were to choose between you and me, I'd pick you. Because you know how to survive and you know how not to give up."_

"I…know how not to give up." Kenny looked up at the pale, gray sky. _'Good thing I'm wearing black, more heat longer.'_ Sighing, the blonde felt hot traces of his tears falling down his face. "So in the end, Wendy gave up, didn't she?" Kenny's heart felt heavy standing there in the middle of the sidewalk, looking up. "Did you really give up?" He croaked to the air. _'Huh Wendy?'_ Kenny caught his breath before he continued walking. _'It's like she knew that it was going to happen. Like an instinct.'_

The only thing that kept Kenny sane and warm the rest of the day was his last time seeing Wendy smile his way. She had been so secretive about it and as if realizing too late, Kenny's heart broke. Wendy never liked Kenny.

She loved him.

To this day, Kenny denies it. But Wendy had a _really _beautiful smile.

* * *

_(A/N: …well that escalated quickly. Some kind of spur of the moment it definitely was. I had no idea that it would turn out this way. I guess this is what happens when you write randomly to One Piece OST's, Inuyasha OST's, and random Vocaloid music. This…this story appears. I have no idea what I wrote the past few hours….but I think I kind of like it._

_The middle name of Wendy from the people who voiced her [well, Wendy had four different people who voiced her. I had to rock-paper-scissor that one]._

_The idea of how they died came from the Benoit family bit. May they rest in peace [I loved Benoit! D:]_

_I don't even know what happened in this story [all I know is that it escalated pretty quickly]. So please, review. I'm interested._

_Oh, and yeah, the story is placed ahead of our time—so the years are the later. And it kind of has a dark-realistic look to…whatever I'm trying to do here. But hey, thanks for reading my first published __South Park__ story!_

_Ciao.) _


End file.
